Valentines Gift
by AssassinAutohellzillaZ
Summary: Lauren was pissed that day, and Godzilla is missing. When he comes back, she is angered, until he does something... One-shot for Be Careful For What You Wish For


**Just something I wanted to do for Valentines Day. This is sorta a one-shot side story for ****_Be Careful For What You Wish For_****, and is a little bit of a non-canon in it, too. I tried to keep from writing any spoilers for it, too. So try to bear with it and enjoy!**

* * *

Once again, I was pissed off for the day. Why? Just because, I didn't get much rest from last night, work was a hell from the bitches I work with, dumb costumers that came in, and I still have 4 hours until I go to my 'night work' with a friend until, like I don't know, 5 in the morning again. Nobody but her knows about what I do at night anyways, it was a secret thing I do. They seemed so simple at first, but never getting a break makes you a bit cranky. I grumbled as I had little time to do ANYTHING at all today, and I can't even relax! Asking again, are we? Well, lets make this short and simple... I HAVE KAIJUS IN MY HOME THAT CAN'T EVEN STAY QUIET FOR FIVE FUCKING SECONDS! At least I don't have to hide them from my boyfriend, who was on vacation to visit some family right now, otherwise I would be even MORE stressed, but then again, now we can't celebrate Valentines Day today, which I was looking forward to. As I rested on my couch for a second, I began to feel the tiredness taking over me. 'I'll just lay here for a second. Maybe take a nap for once.' I thought sleeplessly. I let my eyes drop so I could finally relax, and for a second, I thought it was actually going to be, too. After a minute or so, things went downhill from there, "HEY! GIVE THAT BACK!" "MAKE ME!" "WILL YOU SHUT UP YOU GUYS! I'M TRYING TO WATCH MY SOAP OPERAS!" "Mothra, they're stupid, get over it!" "Hey! Can a Kaiju get some peace and quiet?" Five voices yelled or screamed. I was really, really, REALLY set off, so with the anger of being awoken, I jumped up from my spot, and screamed at the top of my lungs, "**EVERYONE, JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP ALREADY! I'M NOT IN THE MOOD TODAY, SO THE NEXT PERSON THAT MAKES A NOISE WILL GET THE SHIT BEATEN OUT OF THEM! GOT IT?!**" Everything then went silent, not even a single peep was heard. I did enjoy the kaijus that stayed with me, after all, they were my favorites. But they can and will annoy you non stop. Just to name the ones that had woken me up, there were Mothra, Rodan, Angirus, Kiryu, and Godzilla Jr. They were clearly now afraid, which they always do when I'm angry, only because I can take out the toughest kaiju of them all when I was angry, Godzilla. Speak of the devil, right now he would say "Shut up bitch, I do what I want," or "Shut up, I'm the king, I do what I please," or something like that. But it was, quiet... Too quiet. I would start praising the gods for some quietness, but this was bad for him to accept being ordered around. Walking to the closest room I heard a kaiju in, I open the door to find Kiryu laying on the bed. He turned his head to see me and was shocked with fear. "I didn't make a noise, I swear!" He yelled in panic. He should feel protected for all that armor he wears, but he was still in danger from my rage, because once I falcon punched several electronics and broke them all flawlessly... Before going to the hospital to get my knuckles stitches. I shook my head while smiling, "It's alright, I'm not going to offline you... Yet." I kid at the last part. He looked almost relieved at the news, "Oh, then what do you need?" "Do you know where Godzilla is?" To my disappointment and fear, he shrugged, "I haven't seen him all day." "Does anyone know where he is?" "Nope, why?" I couldn't help but feel anger in me, if he's outside for everyone to see him, their secret is exposed, and might be tested on or some other cruel fate! I left his room and was about to open the door to outside, until the door opened by itself, to reveal Godzilla. When he saw me, he hid something behind his back, but my anger blinded me from it. "Oh, Lauren, hey! Uh, how long have you been standing there?" He asked nervously. "You... When I say to never go outside, only in the back, I FUCKING MENT IT!" I barked in anger. "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT THE GOVERNMENT MIGHT DO TO YOU IF THEY SAW YOU?! DID _ANYONE_ EVEN SEE YOU?!" "No, but-" NO BUTS! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! I ALREADY HAVE PERSONAL PROBLEMS TO DEAL WITH, EVEN THE FACT I CAN'T CELEBRATE THE MOST ROMANTIC DAY OF THE YEAR WITH MY BOYFRIEND! I DON'T GIVE A SHIT WHO YOU ARE OR WHAT YOU CAN DO, YOU STAY INSIDE NO MATTER-" I was cut off by roses pushed in front of me, "...what." I finished, taken aback by the flowers. "I knew you couldn't spend time with Damian today, so I thought of giving you these, for Valentines day. You still mad?" Godzilla spoke, still nervous. "Oh, Godzilla, their beautiful! Thank you so much!" I replied in astonishment, taking the roses and inhaling their sent. "Where did you get them?" "From the lady's garden next door." "Thief." "Yeah, but one that still has an other gift for you." "You do?" "Yeah, just a gift for letting us stay here, and not killing us in your anger yet." He said shyly, handing out a small box. Kindly taking the box, I looked over it a bit, wondering what it could be. Opening it, I lift up the cover, thinking it was a prank of some kind. My jaw fell at the sight of a silver necklace that had blue crystal hanging from it. It was **_beautiful_**. I was just left speechless. "Well?" he asked, clearly begging for attention. Without warning, I leaped at him, giving him the strongest hug I have ever given anyone in my life. "THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU! THIS IS THE NICEST THING ANYONE HAS EVER DONE FOR ME! Did you steal this too?" I asked, giving him a look. "No! I found it on the ground, so I decided to take it." "Where?" "On my way back here." Still hugging him, I gave him an other squeeze, chuckling as I heard a gasp come from him. Letting him go, I gave a big, soft kiss on his cheek, his face flashing a bright red from blushing. Chuckling, I laid my head on his chest, forgetting my anger and tiredness. "Happy Valentines Day." I smiled at him. He looked down at me, before smiling and putting his hand on my back, "Happy Valentines Day to you, too."

* * *

**And that's done! It's just a one-shot, so it's not supposed to be long, unless the author wanted to, but I'm too lazy, so bleh. Any questions will be answered, maybe. I dud this for Valentines Day, and I spend it alone... *forever alone* Hoped you enjoyed, leave a review! NO FLAMES!**


End file.
